youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Callums Corner
Callum Adams, better known online as Callums Corner is a English vlogger, who became an internet 'god' as most people say after he published an angry video threatening people who said his head "looked like a tic-tac". He was outraged. His most popular video is "MY HEAD DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A SODDING TIC TAC. A FINAL WARNING" that was posted on July 20, 2016. On October 22, 2016 he uploaded a video titled "My head does look like a sodding tic tac. You win, I give up" where he admits that his head looks like "a sodding tic tac". Callum created a channel called "Tic Talks" on November 16, 2016, shortly after his video admitting. He started his video career on Facebook and YouTube in early, making short videos sharing wisdom. However, it wasn't until WillNE reacted to his infamous 'tic tac' video that he attracted the large audience that he upholds to this day. This original video, the following Afghan Dan diss track and his innumerable appearances in other YouTubers' videos have cemented his place as an icon in the UK YouTube scene. Callum Adams was born in 1982 in Lancashire, England, shortly moving to the Isle of Wight thereafter when he was six months old. It was here he spent a large amount of his childhood, detailed here in this video: https://youtu.be/kF3pMe71lI8 Not a lot is known about Callum's life through his late teens to twenties to now. He has previously said that he used to be a broker, and that he was engaged for a period of time. He currently lives in Bristol, with his mother, for whom he has been acting as a carer for since she experienced a life altering injury. Callum has an extensive family. Callum's father died an unspecified amount of time ago, although we know that he had separated from his mother long before this, after it was uncovered he had had an affair and a second family with another woman. Callum has two sister, one unnamed, although often described as 'the one that he likes' and his other sister 'Amy' who is often the antagonist of his videos. Amy is described by Callum as 'life ruining' and her 'militant veganism' fuels Callum's thematic opposition to veganism. Callum has two nieces, (children of Amy) and one Nephew, (son of the other sister) Eddie, who has appeared in a large amount of Callum's videos. Callum also has multiple cousins, including 'Gregory' https://youtu.be/_TbEUapdsG0 and 'Tim.' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzdM880QJCQ Callum's current videos include vlogs, meme reviews, videos of his wisdom, rants, challenges and commentary videos on his second channel ('Callum Does The Internet') Callum also has made a name for himself as a musician, making songs often with a message, such as an anti-noncery song, an anti-hate song, an anti-vegan song, and a diss track on Stephen Tries. His frequent musical collaborator and best YouTube friend is Tom Stockdale. Callum has an active and devoted fan base, who he interacts with on streams, discord, video games and through other mediums. These fans appreciate him for his humour, (often unintentional, caused by the situations he finds himself in) his meme potential, his approachable personality, his repertoire of music and his everflowing wisdom. 'This page was created by Helicopter1738 on May 19, 2017. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Musicians